Due to their easy carrying nature, notebook computers have become an important tool for businessmen. A PCMCIA (personal computer memory card international association) network card is normally adopted as an interconnection between notebook computers and the networks. In the previous design of PCMCIA network cards, a cable is needed from the input port of the PCMCIA card and the local computer when needs to acquire information or receive e-mails through the network. However, if there are no computers available for linkage, the notebook computers are then restricted from accessing the network. This is inconvenient in practical use.
Hence, PCMCIA network cards with a microwave antenna have been developed in which a microwave antenna is either welded on screwed on the PCMCIA network cards. While the microwave antenna on presently available PCMCIA network cards is located on the side of the network computer in an upright, it is easy suffer from being bended or broken by careless users when typing on the keyboard.
FIG. 1 is an illustration of a microwave antenna on a PCMCIA network card for notebook computers according to the prior art. Mounting base (12) is extended from input port (11) of PCMCIA network card (1). Microwave antenna (2) is either directly welded on mounting base (12) or fastened with screw assembly (13). Insertion of network card (1) with microwave antenna (2) into slot (31) is needed whenever on needs access to the network. Network card (1) can be linked to any computers located in the receiving range of microwave antenna (2). A drawback is that while microwave antenna (2) on PCMCIA network card (1) is located on the side of the notebook computer in an upright position, microwave antenna (2) is easy to suffer from being bended or broken by careless users when typing on the keyboard. Furthermore, the permanently welded antenna which forms a right angle with the PCMClA network card makes both transportation and storage difficult. Although, the screwed antenna can be dissembled from the PCMCIA network card. The loosely connection between the screwed antenna and the PCMCIA network card deteriorates the receiving ability.
Furthermore, the permanently welded antenna which forms a right angle with the PCMCIA network card makes both transportation and storage difficult. Although the screwed antenna can be dissembled from the PCMCIA network card, the loosely connection between the screwed antenna and the PCMCIA network card deteriorates the receiving ability. Not to mention that the separable antenna can be always missing and the redundancy while assembling.
Accordingly, a need exist for a microwave antenna device having a user-friendly nature.